


All that Glitters

by seraph7



Series: YoungHollywood! Game of Thrones AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crossover, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph7/pseuds/seraph7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the Lannisters- owners of King's Landing's Studio and Hollywood's most dysfunctional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Glitters

Lancel Lannister barrelled through the door of the Baratheon Studio offices laden down with Robert’s dry cleaning. He tried to kick the door open with one foot struggling to get it open.  
Robert was probably going to murder him for being late. He didn’t really need an excuse to shout at his new assistant and Lancel hated being at the whim and mercy of the man, even though he was being paid to serve him.  
Sometimes he felt like he’d sold his soul to the devil. He wished he’d never allowed his father and cousin Cersei persuade him to take the position. It wasn’t worth the stress and the raised blood pressure.  
How else was he going to pay off his debts from University? There was no way he would be able to pay off his Harvard fees without help from his family and that meant that he had to toe the family line and do what he was told.

“Where the fuck are you, you yellow haired shit!” he heard Robert bellow from the office. “It’s past nine o’clock! What did you do, fucking sleep in, you lazy piece of shit?” 

How could Cersei bear to be married to such an ogre? Sure he was a powerful man in Hollywood, owner of the one of the most prestigious studios in Hollywood. Through sheer drive talent and ruthless determination, Robert Baratheon had climbed to the summit. But how can it be worth it to be shackled to a man like that? She was still so beautiful; she could have any man in Hollywood merely for the asking.

“About time.” Robert, eyeing him up and down. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry sir, I tried to get back as soon as I could. There was a delay at the dry-cleaners-“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, boy-“ he snarled dismissively, snatching his suits without a word of gratitude. “I hope they didn’t shrink the Armani, or you’ll be for it-“

 _Or maybe you’re a gross fat bastard who’s getting too fat for his suits. Have you ever thought of that?_  
He ground his teeth, willing himself to calm down and control his urge to let rip and give Robert Baratheon a piece of his mind. It would be suicidal: he’d never work in this town again for the rest of his life. But how satisfying would it be!  
Lancel sat back down at his desk, ready to man the phones once more and start co-ordinating Robert’s life. 

Sometimes he really hated his life.  
\---

**  
Lancel Lannister  
R is so ungrateful. Talks to me like a dog. Need new job #fml**

**Cleos Frey  
RT@Lancel Lannister. What's mattter? U sound a bit down :(**

**Lancel Lannister  
RT@Cleos Frey. Just my job. I hate it here. R B is a tyrant!**

**Cleos Frey  
RT@Lancel Lannister. He's the most powerful man in town. Can't U just suck it up for a year?**

**Lancel Lannister  
RT@Cleos Frey. Am on verge of nervous breakdown. Might not last a year #fml**

**Cleos Frey  
RT@Lancel Lannister. Shit. You know u can't quit. Your Dad will go nuts, and as for Uncle Tywin...**

**Lancel Lannister  
RT@ Cleos Frey. Thanks, coz. You're meant to be cheering me up here!  
Cleos Frey  
RT@ Lancel Lannister. Any time, man…:)  
**

\----

Her career was going nowhere Cersei pouted as she idly waited at her usual table at Lucques. It was so dull being a Hollywood wife!  
Sure she enjoyed the power of it, the way other people scurried to do her bidding. Nowhere was barred to her. She had to admit she loved the trappings of being married to the most powerful and influential man in the industry.

It had never been good between her and Robert not since she’d married him and then found out he was still hung up on Lyanna Stark. Cersei growled under her breath at the thought. If she had any pride she would have walked out. But no, she’d swallowed her pride and stayed. She’d had three children. She’d done her time. There was no way he was getting rid of her now, not unless he wanted to be paying her hundreds of millions in alimony. She could over look most of his petty affairs and dalliances with call-girls. As long as he didn’t get too fond of one of them and shame her publicly, she didn’t give a rat’s ass what he did. Not while Jaime was around-  
Of course she kept tabs just to make sure but frankly she couldn’t give a damn what happened to him.

Some days she found herself wishing Robert would do her a favour and keel over leaving her a wealthy and still stunning widow.

She tapped the glass. Taena was late, again. _Really I don’t know why I waste my time with that girl._ She pasted a smile on her face, air-kissing acquaintances as she made her through the restaurant.

Gywneth Paltrow and Cate Blanchett were having lunch on one of the coveted window tables. Cersei went over, deciding to make nice with two of Hollywood’s biggest female actresses. Robert had a bee in his bonnet about keeping Cate happy especially as he was hoping to produce her next project which there was already Oscar buzz about.

“Cersei, how lovely to see you. I was just talking to Gywneth about your adorable kids. Tommen and Myrcella are such ducks.” Cate said, ever friendly and welcoming.

Gywneth looked down her nose at Cersei, which annoyed her. I don’t know why she’s giving herself airs, she’s only a distant cousin! “How are yours?” 

“Tommen keeps asking about your boys.” Cersei addressed herself to Cate. Did Gywneth think she wouldn’t notice the unspoken slight?

“He’s a sweet boy. So friendly. We’ll have to arrange a get- together-” Cate gave her a serene smile, while Gwyneth frowned at the invite not being extended to Apple as well.

“Actually I did want to talk to you, Cersei darling-” Gywneth butted in, vaguely gesturing for her to sit. 

Cersei deigned to perch on a spare seat, as if she were granting a favour. “You are going to be there for the Metropolitan Opera fundraiser, aren’t you? Who are you wearing?”

Cersei personally couldn’t bear opera, hours of boring caterwauling and she’d been dragged to enough of it in tow with Ned Stark and Robert while they watched his wife perform at the Met but she could attempt to be polite and knew the importance of keeping a public profile.  
Jon Arryn and her father had always advised her to capitalise on her position and be seen in all the right places.

“I haven’t decided yet. I’m going for a fitting tomorrow ar Elie Saab.” Cersei said with a casual shrug, "- or I might stick with Valentino.I don't know."  
She observed Gywneth's face with a little sting of satisfaction. She knew for a fact thanks to Taena breathless gloating over the phone that Gywneth couldn't get into Valentino for a fitting as they were too busy.

“You don’t happen to know two girls? Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark? My agent was asking me about them when I went in. I thought you might know something. After all you do know pretty much everyone, don’t you?”

Cersei thought for a moment, recognising at least one of the names.“She must be Ned Stark’s little girl. I thought she was on Broadway or something. A singer like Cat Tully.” 

Cersei tried to remember the last time Robert had forced them to visit the Starks up in the wilds of Canada. Cersei had hated every minute. It was freezing, practically the middle of nowhere. Even worse he'd insisted on going up with Renly who'd spent the entire visit winding her up. 

Ned Stark may have been happy living the quiet life up in the wilds, but no civilised soul would dream of dropping out and living such a hippified life. For god’s sake, this wasn’t the Seventies anymore!

“Oh no, she’s recently moved out here. I think she’s one of the agency’s new signings. By the sound of it she’s one of Renly’s pet projects.” Gywneth smirked, keen to be the bearer of news the others hadn't access to just yet.

Cersei’s lip curled at the mention of her feckless but handsome brother-in-law. Sure he was as handsome as a young Robert, a talented actor/singer and popular in the industry but Cersei hadn’t much time for Renly and the feeling was mutual. It was one of the few things she had in common with Robert.

"How very intriguing. Well I must dash, expecting someone for lunch, you know!" Cersei's eyes crinkled with insincerity as she clashed cheekbones with Gywneth. Remembering Robert's bellyaching, she was slightly more gracious to Cate, shaking her hand and giving her a loose hug.  
She went back to her table without a backward glance.

\---

Lancel hovered, clearly ill at ease in the Baratheon mansion. Although he’d never seen it in the flesh, he vaguely remembered it from an episode of ‘Cribs’ that Cleos and Tyrek had insisted on watching on one of their nights in. It was a ridiculous piece of prime opulent LA real estate right in the heart of the most desirable Bel Air neighbourhood. He couldn’t imagine actually living there.

He was under strict orders from Robert to keep Cersei Lannister-Baratheon happy by whatever means possible. Even though he was distantly related to her, he was frankly terrified of being in her presence for a long period of time. 

Cersei Lannister was a bona-fide Hollywood star. She’d worked a lot less since marrying Robert but in her day, she’d been a big rom-com star making lots of money. She was still dazzling with her long golden blonde hair and exquisite features. A body that still made men round the world sit up and beg even after fifteen years and three kids.

“Lancel? Are you here?” her imperious voice echoed from the sitting room.

“Yes Mrs Baratheon.” He hurried into the sitting room to find her perched on their sofa, feet folded up beneath her and a phone pressed to her ear. With her hair pulled back into a loose informal knot and barely any make-up she looked a lot younger and more approachable for her age. She was intent on her phone-call , barely acknowledging him as he entered.

“We’ll donate to their legacy fund and get them to hush it up, I’m sure they’ll admit Joff back to Yale, then. If not we’ll get the lawyers onto it and threaten to sue the stuffing out of her. I don’t give a shit about Gawker, what can they do?... I have to go, Daddy, I have Lancel here. Robert told him to come round to help me organise the gala. Yes, I’ll be good to him. Well, that’s Robert isn’t it? Bye Daddy, love you too.” 

She finally put the phone and fixed her attention on him. “Lancel! Glad you could make it.”  
He cleared his throat , feeling awkward and nervous in her presence. He'd been terrified she was going to bollock him for interrupting her phone-call. To Tywin Lannister, of all people! “Mr Baratheon sent me round to attend you.”

She gave him her most winning smile. “We’re relatives, there’s no need to be so formal, is there?”

He ducked his head feeling completely out of his depth,

“I see.” She gave him a speculative look. “Well, I have some dresses I need a second opinion on, then we need to go into town to run a few errands.”

Lancel resigned himself to spending the rest of the day at her beck and call. After all, his boss did say: anything to keep her happy. And it had to be better than being shouted at by Robert for breathing wrong.

 

She ushered him into the dressing room after making him take off his shoes so he wouldn’t soil the plush cream wool carpet. Lancel looked around him, dazed by the hundreds of designer dresses hanging up. These must be the envy of Hollywood. There must be worth a fortune all hanging up here waiting to be worn. 

“I’ll slip into the first one, and you can give me your honest opinion. It’s a big day for the entire family, and I have to make an impression. All of the town will be watching.”

She stepped out of the closet wearing the first option, a satin dress red as blood cut close to hug her body. Lancel felt as if the breath had been knocked out of his body.

“What do you think, cousin? The Valentino?” her voice was pitched low and flirtatious.

 

He was going to hell for his thoughts right now. 

She was a married woman and his cousin.

She was a movie star, completely out of his league. 

Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about her body in that wickedly cut red satin sheath. He knew he was gaping but he couldn’t seem to get control of himself. She was bound to notice how oddly he was acting. Lancel, come on man. Get a grip! He told himself shifting awkwardly on the bed so she wouldn’t spot his arousal.

“You look amazing-“ he struggled to say, his voice thick with undisguised lust.

There was a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes as she turned to face him. “My word, I have struck you speechless, haven’t I? Just wait until you see the next dress.”

This was like some exquisite torture; seeing Cersei dolled up in the sexiest little slivers of couture he’d ever had the pleasure of looking at. He’d have to be a saint or gay not to want her in that. How Robert Baratheon could spend his time chasing call-girls and ambitious little starlets was beyond him when he had that waiting for him at home?


End file.
